Child's Play
by Dungeonwriter
Summary: Nine hundred years ago, Avatar YeLin, mistress of all elemants finds an impossible task. Babysitting! For Aviaq!


This is fic-gift for Aviaq, who is a dear and amazing person who I deeply admire.YeLin and Hiashi belong to her! I was so honored she let me play with her characters and I really enjoyed writing this.

Child's Play 

Avatar YeLin had many powers. She could control the elements themselves, mediate between kingdoms and was the bridge to the spirit world. But she could not see the future. Had she been able to, she would have known what problems awaited her when she was summoned to Fire Lord Fudo and Lady Kaminari on an urgent mission. The heir to the throne had nearly been assassinated and they needed someone to protect her.

YeLin had been so happy to assist. "I'll protect her as if she were my own," she promised. A child to take care of would be so fun. She could just imagine her, little and cute with a big smile who would bring such laughter to the temple.

Yelin had always been upset that her vows as a nun forbade her from having children. She loved spending with young children, they were so cute and happy. Whenever she would travel in her duties as the Avatar, she would distribute candies to the little children and once in a while join in their games. She did not care that it was not dignified for the Avatar to participate in childish games, she was the defending champion of tag and had to protect her title!

As servants went to fetch the princess, Fire Lord Fudo turned to the Avatar. "My daughter is a little…high-spirited."

"I am quite high-spirited myself. I'm sure we will get along splendidly," YeLin grinned. She liked kids with spirit. What adventures she would have with her new friend!

"Well, some might refer to my little girl…indulged. My beloved husband and I find it hard to refuse her. She's our only child who has managed to survive birth," Lady Kaminari explained.

"I AM NOT GOING!" screamed a voice as a little girl was dragged into the room. YeLin blanched. The child was definitely adorable, but the screaming coming out of her was not. "Airbenders are yucky and I hate them!"

"Please, Princess, don't you want to be a good girl for your new guardian?" begged an overworked nursemaid who was trying as best she could to keep a grip on her little mistress.

"No!" the little girl screamed and shot a fireball at the poor servant, who ducked and screamed.

YeLin tried to remember that this child was young and afraid, leaving the only home that she ever knew. She was sure once the girl was reassured everything was all right, she would settle down. She knelt down at the little girl's level. "Hello, Princess. I'm Avatar YeLin. I'm sure you are a bit worried right now, but I want you to know…OW!" she shrieked as the little brat kicked her. Her poor shin, what had it done to deserve this abuse?

"Now, darling, what did we say about kicking people?" Fire Lord Fudo said in disturbingly calm voice, walking over and placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder. YeLin scowled, this is what they call discipline! "Are you all right, my lady?" he asked, blushing from embarrassment.

"I'm fine," YeLin muttered through gritted teeth. She would be more fine when that child found herself in the corner! Of course, the great spirits had answered YeLin's prayer. In their wonderful sense of humor, they had saddled the young Avatar with the most unpleasant brat the world had ever known. In her prayers, she would definitely have to thank them.

"I don't care what you say! I won't leave you! You can't make me leave you!" the little girl tearfully announced.

"But sweetheart, we already discussed this. You need to go with the nice avatar for a little while and when you come home, you will have a room full of toys and a hundred new dresses and anything else in the world my beloved baby girl desires," the Fire Lord begged.

"Mother loves her precious little Hiashi and is only doing this because it's for the best. We'll write to you every day and we'll send you lots of gifts!" Kaminari promised desperately, kissing her daughter's cheeks.

YeLin was starting to see the problem here. Perhaps removing the girl would be good for her, as the mighty Fire Lord who was known far and wide for valor was clearly incapable of dealing with a mere child. "I am sure once she settles down, we'll be fine. Now, we have to go," she said firmly.

"Shut up, Airbender. I'm a princess and what I says goes. And I want you to leave," the girl spat. "Otherwise, I'll set you on fire."

"Princess, I'm warning you. You can back down now and I will forgive your current mischief as just nervousness. Persist and I will punish you," YeLin declared, folding her hands. Those foolish nursemaids put up with this naughtiness? Well, she did not!

The Fire Lord looked nervous. "Please, be gentle with her. She's just a child." YeLin choose to ignore that comment, as the gentle little child was still shrieking up a storm.

Hiashi threw a small ball of fire at her. "You can't punish me and you can't take me away!" she shrieked.

All right, she asked for it. YeLin caught the ball of flames in her hand and dissipated it effortlessly. "Want to bet?" she asked. She concentrated and began to bend the air around the Princess. The girl continued shrieking as she was lifted up in the air, unable to move in her new confines. She was completely safe but effectively restrained. "You are coming with me and the moment you are returning to the temple, you will be spending some time cleaning it. Every time you misbehave, you will be assigned chores."

"Mother, Father, tell her to put me down!" Hiashi begged, as she floated in the air helplessly.

"Avatar, perhaps you are…" Lord Fudo said, paling at the sight of the demon child not being a hundred percent happy.

"I think it would be easier if we left. She's only trying to get your attention," YeLin said, pulling the air-cage behind her as she walked out the door. She did not look back to the screaming child, but wished she could use a cage of earth which would muffle the sound.

She was glad her head was shaved, since she was sure her hair was going to turn gray after all this time.

A/n-And Hiashi reincarnated to become YeLin's reincarnation's best friend. Zuko!


End file.
